narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet Assassin (Toni)
Toni Ulteria was a member of Amegakure's Ulteria Clan. Orphaned at a young age, Toni and his two brothers, named Z and Sylux, were what some would call prodigies. Toni awakened his Byakugan at age 5 after watching one of his brothers get murdered, in which he also gained Sylux's Sharingan. Later they were found by Kakashi Hatake on a mission and brought back to Konoha where they were raised. Toni now has his Sharingan sealed under his headband never to be used again unless the headband with the seal written underneath it is removed. He was later nick named the "Quiet Assassin" by people that witnessed his raw speed and master swordsmanship. Background Toni was a member of the Ulteria Clan, an unknown clan that is made up of direct relatives from both Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki that turned rebel and separated themselves from the rest of the family, because of this Toni and his surviving brother Z were born with a Byakugan, while his brother Sylux was born with a Sharingan due to being directly related to the Otsutsuki. Toni was just 5 when he witnessed a group of ninja murder his brother Sylux, then the ninja take one of his and his brother Z's Byakugan which had only just awakened after seeing the murder of their brother. Beaten and with one eye, the ninja decided to spare the twor emaining brothers, in which where to young to fight back. Later that day they decided to give there brother a proper burial, though during that, Z had noticed that Sylux's eyes were different, they were red... Not knowing what the eye even was, they decided to take them for themselves to remember their fallen brother. With Toni knowing such little medical ninjutsu, he was still able to sucessfully in-plant the two sharingan into him and his brother. After three years of being wandering orphans, Toni and his brother Z ran into Kakashi Hatake while he was returning from his mission, feeling sorry for them, he took them back to the Leaf Village. During the evaluation to see if they were fit to be entered into the Ninja Academy, Toni was able to activated his Byakugan and Sharingan at the same time, which shocked all Jonin in the room. Toni then expained how he received his red eye, still not know what it was. As Kakashi explains to him that the Sharingan was a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and that once you have one im-planted you shouldn't be able to deactivate it whenever, he then speculates that Toni and Z must have come from a bloodline that has both sharingan and byakugan in it for them to be able to control both dojutsu. the Hokage allows them to join the Academy.. Personality Toni is a quiet and gentle person that is often overprotective of his little brother Z, after witnessing the death of Sylux and gaining the Sharingan, Toni made it his made goal t become strong enough to protect his loved ones in his life, because of this he became somewhat of a rebel. Later when he adapts the "Quiet Assassin" name, he begins to hang no one but his teams, and shuts everyone else out. He has slight feelings for Natsu Hyuga after meeting her at the ramen shop and seeing she had the same interests as him. Later on Natsu teaches him how to use Gentle Fist. Appearance Toni is a tall lenghty person with black hair and black eyes. He is often seen wearing assassin type clothing made of an unrestricting material. He also carries a sword given to him by a storm sage. The "Sword of Rapid Storms" is a long thin blade infused with storm release chakra, the blade even has it's own chakra reserve and selected Toni as it's owner. Abilities Since being orphaned at a young age after his parents decided to commit suicide, Toni didn't know any jutsu beside Lightining Style he learned from his dad, and the medical ninjutsu he learned from his mom. Though Toni does wield a Chakra Blade and became very skilled in his self taught Kenjutsu. Though later he'd learn a variety of Jutsu from Tsuki the storm sage. Byakugan As a kid, Toni knew no moves to take advantage of the sight of the Byakugan, he used it to improve his swordsmanship, aiming blows for the enemy's tenketsu, he also used the Byakugan to search for animals he could eat whenever he was starving. Later his Byakugan became the sole strength he used to fight, improving it to see 13 km. Sharingan After gaining the Sharingan, Toni learned how to deactivate it one day while trying to activate his Byakugan. He rarely used the Sharingan since he didn't know what it was, but he did know it gave him better hindsight when fighting, so he only ever activated it when he was in danger. Later after learning what a Sharingan is, Toni learned how to do genjutsu and put himself in one where he visualized killing his parents out of revenge for the pain they cause him and his brother, but then it mistakenly unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan for him and Z. After going to Kakashi about it, Kakashi informed them that overuse of the Mangekyo can make the sharingan lose it's light. So from that point forward, Toni and Z agreed to never use it so they don't lose light in the eye they gained from their fallen brother. After his fight in the Hidden Cloud, Toni sealed away the Sharingan under the skin in his forehead to ensure that it to were to never be used again. Sword of Rapid Storms The Sword of Rapid Storms is a legendary blade forged by a blacksmith storm sage 1,000 years ago in his dying breath, he infused all of his chakra into the blade and and put a seal on its handle that would absorb the chakra from anyone that touched it without it's consent. No one has ever been chosen to wield the blade because not only do you have to have a storm release nature, but you also have to be approved by the sages, at which Toni was the first person to do. The sword selected Toni after seeing his urge to get strong to protect the people he loved. Not only did it allow Toni to wield it, but it gave Toni full access to the powers inside allowing him to have powers comparable to Sage Mode. The Sword formed a contract with Toni's body linking them together until his death. Toni learned the Flying Rajin technique solely just to put a mark on his sword, in hopes he'll never lose it. The Byakugan and his Swordsmanship are the main focus of his fighting style even going as far as creating the Eight Trigrams: 64 Heavenly Slashes derived from the Eight Trigrams technique Natsu Hyuga taught him after becoming friends. Toni still keeps his old Chakra Blade hidden under his jacket, in case he ever needs to use his art of Blade Dancing. Gale Style: Rajin Blade After leaving the village to go train with a self proclaimed storm sage, the sage named Tsuki. Tsuki explains to Toni that he was special because he had a Kekkei Genkai only a few had, and that he wanted to teach him how to sue is so he can pass down his techniques, since he was nearing the end of his life span. Toni immediately though he was talking about the Sharingan but he was wrong, the sage tells Toni that he was born with a rare Kekkei Genkai called Storm Release, and that if mastered he can become a Kage level ninja fairly quickly. So Toni agrees to let the sage train him and pass down all his techniques before he dies, Toni was set to be the next Storm Sage. During his time with Tsuki, he learned a great number of storm release jutsu, some at which he'd never use but would learn so he can pass down if he met someone with the right conditions. While there, Toni attempts to create a new jutsu using the black lightning to enhance his body to move a light speed, much like the Third Raikage, but he also wants to strike hard like the Raikiri Kakashi taught him. After spending weeks trying, Toni finally succeeds with creating it. The jutsu, named Gale Style: Rajin Blade, combines the Third Raikage's lighting body armour with the Second Hokage's flying rajin and Kakashi's raikiri all at once but substituting the Lighting Release for Storm Release. The attack starts with Toni permanently having a Flying Rajin mark on his sword then throwing it at his enemy while activating his Storm Release enhanced physique, then light speed dashing to strike the front of the enemy with a Gale Style: Rakiri, then teleporting to the sword with Flying Rajin to strike the enemy with a deadly slash. The entire move happens in less than a second. Toni decided to practice mastering the move on hunting down rogue ninja, thus granting him the name the Quiet Assassin due to the speed and power of the attack happening so fast no one can even hear him coming. Stats Quiet Assassin Arc After graduating the academy and being put in a team of three with his brother Z and friend Jinki, they were sent out by the hokage to be fill-in security for an old lady in the hidden cloud. While in the hidden cloud they met with an old lady that had Byakugan eyes, the lady tells them that she was the one that requested them and to come with her. After arriving at her home, they realize that she was no helpless old woman, she in-fact selected Toni and Z's team specifically because she wanted to share something with them. The old lady, named Himura Suko, was a relative of Toni and Z, one of the last three members of the Ulteria Clan. She mentions how she married a man named Yoshioka Suko, and he was the one the hunted them down, killed their brother, and took their eyes. She then proceeded to tell them that she actually has Toni & Z's Byakugan in her eyes, she mentions that it is only Toni's right eye that she needs to manifest the Tenseigan because Z's wasn't as compatible since you needed two of the same eyes, she wanted only Toni's because his Byakugan was more developed to see farther than Z's was. She then asked for Toni's other eye and offered a payment of another dojutsu named the Ketsurygan that was given to her by a friend from the Chinoike Clan before being slaughter by En Oyashiro. Toni denied the offer stating that his Byakugan is crucial to his swordsmanship, and that he wanted his first eye back. Upon hearing this Himura immediately strikes Toni with a jutsu so fast that not even his sharingan was able to detect it. The jutsu, called Storm Release: Grand Typhoon, blew the entire house to pieces and sent Toni, Z, and Jinki flying separate locations. Z and Jinki flew north toward the Hidden Cloud, and Toni flew 4.2 km south towards a giant cave that swallowed him up. After finally landing in a dark cave, Toni begins to hear footsteps, he tries to activate his Byakugan but nothing happened, thats when Himura's voice echoes off the dark walls and tells him that the cave belonged to the anciet Otsutsuki clan, and that it has a Byakugan cancelling barriers. After hearing that Toni quick grasps for his blade only to be struck oh his backside by an unknown force, confused he tries again, only to be hit this time in the face knocking him to the ground. Toni gets up and uses the sharingan to focus on Himura's location, he sees the third attack is coming, Toni tries to counter it to no avail, he caught the attack only to be struck by a forth attack from behind, with this attack drawing blood on his shoulder. Toni realizes that without his Byakugan things can only get worst, so he does something he said he'd never do, he awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan, he then focuses his chakra to his eye to use it's unknown ability just as he was about to get attacked, a loud explosion occurs that is equivalent to 10,000 paper bombs all going off at once, blowing the cave and the land around it to pieces, the explosion shook the ground so hard it can be felt in the hidden leaf. As the explosion settles, Toni realizes that he was unharmed during the giant explosion with a small exception of a little pain in his left eye and a bleeding left shoulder, but Himura's near lifeless upper body was laying next to him, with no lower half in sight. The area around him was in complete destruction, as his Sharingan's special ability was to make anything he looks at combust into different levels of explosions that can affect anything except the user, when he was attacked while using the ability, he added to much chakra into the eye and cause a giant explosion. In Himura's dying breath she tells Toni that her husband is a very powerful man capable of learning any kekkei genkai that he wanted, and that he will come for Toni one day to avenge her. Toni quickly takes back both Byakugan eyes and the Ketsurygan from her and places them into a capsule, he then sets out to meet up with his team in the Hidden Cloud. After meeting back up with Z and Jinki, they decide to go back to the Leaf and inform them that the mission was a trap. Toni then goes to Tsunade and asks a favor of her, he wants her to heal his left shoulder, as it was badly damaged, and to transplant his Sharingan into his forehead so he can seal it under his headband and only use it when needed, so that way he can have his other Byakugan back into his eye socket which would double how far he can see. Tsunade agrees and does the transplant to Toni. After the procedure Toni then leaves the village to find a quiet place to train, after a week of wondering he stumbles onto a Raijū like creature, that called themselves the Storm Sage, that promises to teach him the ways of better swordsmanship and new jutsu only if Toni swore an oath to pass on the leacy of the storm, Toni agrees to go with the sage to train and learn to ways of the storm. After awhile, Toni finally returns to the village 4 years later as the village was just finished being attacked by Pain. Toni now wields a longer, thinner sword, wearing an all black ninja garb and a long black coat that looks like a cape, with a mask hanging from his belt. Legend have been spread about a ninja is garb like his, he assassinates any criminal in the blink of an eye, and no one can escape his sights, they call him the Quiet Assassin. History of the Ulteria Clan During the fourth great ninja war, Toni was one of the supporting characters that had no major roles in how the war went despite how strong he is. The reasoning for this is because two days before the war, a mysterious enemy with a Rinne Sharingan attacked him while on a mission, and during the attack the placed a seal on Toni's Tenketsu blocking off 80% of his total chakra reserves. The mysterious warrior, shocked that Toni was strong enough to even still use chakra, vanished almost as fast as he came. Toni passed out from the massive pain of having his chakra restricted. When Toni awoken, he found himself in the Leaf Hosital with the every doctor trying their best to unblock his chakra points to no avail. Tsuki then paid him a visit in the hospital to explain that his chakra points were block with a secret jutsu of the Ulteria Clan, the jutsu is named Creation Arts: Grand Sealing, which is a jutsu used to end ones use of chakra all together. Toni having 100% Ulteria blood in his body was partially immune to a full chakra restiction, which was a failsafe that the Ulteria Clan implumented incase the Otsutsuki tried to use the jutsu on them. The Ulteria Clan were the division of the Otsutsuki Clan that were responsible with creating the Jutsu Kaguya decendants wanted to use to stop the use of all chakra, when the Ulteria Clan went rouge to avoid the jutsu failing into the wrong hands, they were hunted down and slaughtered by the main family branch of Otsutsuki. The Ulteria Clan, which possessed a bloodline ability to use Creation Arts which is a technique used to create anything the user wanted at a cost of being bed ridden for two months, making it a jutsu used scarcely. After learning this Toni informed Tsuki that there was another Ulteria Clan member that survived, and that she had a husband that was able to copy any technique regardless of bloodline requirements, his name was Yoshioka Suko.Upon hearing the name, Tsuki then uses his extreme insight to predict why Yoshioka was attacking Toni. In an instant Tsuki immediately seen what provoked the attack, Yoshioka was hunting for Toni's body. His original plan was to wait until Toni was to wait for a plan, but when he heard that Toni, a decendant of the Otsutsuki Clan, got with Natsu, a direct relative of the Hyuga Clan, Yoshioka's worst fear came true. Natsu is pregnant with Toni's child, and the result will be a warrior with power as strong as Hamura. Mixing Otsutsuki blood with the Hyuga's Byakugan will grant the user the Tenseigan, but since Toni's child will have both Clan's blood in him, he'll automatically be born with both the Byakugan and a high possibility of the Tenseigan. Yoshioka feared this because no one is as strong as him currently, his Rinne Sharingan manifesed because he hunted down the remians of Indra and took one his eyes, and Yoshioka Suko being a decendant of the Kaguya Clan, awakened the Rinne Sharingan in the eye. He didn't need the other eye because he had a Ketsuryugan from the day Himura received hers from the Chinoike Clan. The mixture of both of these eyes plus Yoshioka's ability to copy bloodline traits and kekkei genkais, makes him the strongest ninja in the world, comparable to the ten-tails jinchuriki. Thought Yoshioka has all these abilities, his body isn't able to handle some of the jutsu he's stolen, which is why he wants Toni's body, because a fully developed Ulteria Clan member that has a rare kekkei genkei that he wants. Toni having a kid that bares the Tenseigan would be bad for Yoshioka's plans to dominate the Otsutsuki Clan because the Tenseigan grants the user power of the Six Path's twin brother Hamura, and since Toni's kid would have the Tenseigan from birth, he'd be able to master the Tenseigan and become stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths all together, and Yoshioka didn't want competition. Tsuki explains that Natsu must come with him so she can be safe, Natsu agrees then leaves with Tsuki, but before she leaves she begs Toni to stay safe in the War. Two days later, the great ninja war happened and was concluded. After the war was over, Natsu hosted a mass funeral for Neji and the other fallen ninja in the war. Then both Toni and Natsu returned to Tsuki's hidden sage palace, 7 months later Toni Hyuga was born. Toni opted to give his son his mother's last name to hide the fact that he has Ulteria Clan blood. Natsu, Toni, and baby Toni all return to the Leaf Village because Natsu thinks it'd be better for the child. Yoshioka Suko Category:DRAFT